The Lost Thing
by Miss Luna Clipse
Summary: Tinkerbell's life is completely perfect. Her friends are always there for her, she visits her sister twice a week in the Winter Regions, and she has just been given a magical necklace from Terrence, whom she may have feelings for. But one morning, while looking for Lost Things at the cove, she finds something in the sand. A human baby.


1. The Necklace

Tinkerbell woke to Terrence stomping about and whistling loudly in front of her bed, in the attempt to wake her up. She groaned, and pressed her pillow against her own face, trying to muffle his obnoxious noises.

"Hey, you can't sleep forever," Terrence laughed, lifting the corner of the pillow and looking down at Tink's grouchy face. She yawned, sitting up and stretching. "I could if you'd let me," she said, but she smiled at him. "How did you get in? I made sure to lock the door tightly this time."

Terrence grinned. "You have windows too, you know," he said, and grabbed her hand, tugging her out of bed, "Now come on, there's this really neat glass thingie at the cove, with little numbers and gears and–"

Tink allowed herself to be dragged across her bedroom, but dug her feet into the ground once they got to the open doorway so that he couldn't pull her any farther. "Can I get ready first?" she said, gesturing to her messy hair and oversized green nightgown. Terrence laughed, and flicked her bangs out of her eyes. "I guess so," he told her, "But I like it when your hair is down. It reminds me of when you first arrived."

She rolled her eyes. "It dangles in my face," she told him, and grabbed a bit of grass off of her nightstand to tie her hair back. He shrugged. "I get it. I'd hate it if I couldn't see your face."

She looked up at him, startled. Terrence noticed her expression, and blushed, before clearing his throat. "I'll uh... I'll go make you some tea while you get dressed. Then I can show you that thingie I found." He shuffled his feet, looking embarrassed. "Chamomile?"

Tinkerbell felt one corner of her mouth turn up. "Yeah. Thanks Terrence."

He laughed, a sort of nervous, fluttery sound. "No problem," he said quickly, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tinkerbell knew there was something on his mind, but she shrugged, assuming he'd tell her later.

Once she was dressed, she went into her kitchen, to find Terrence examining something in an acorn box. "What's that?" she asked, coming up behind him and peeking over his shoulder. He quickly snapped the box shut. "Er, nothing. Tea?" He held out a small cup full of steaming tea. Squinting at the box in his other hand suspiciously, she took the tea and sipped it. It was perfect, as only Terrence could make it.

"C'mon, let's go," Terrence exclaimed eagerly, taking her free hand and pulling her out the front door.

The sun was just on the verge of rising as they flew over the sleeping residents of Pixie Hollow. "I didn't realize it was so early," Tink said, looking at Terrence suspiciously, "Why'd you have to wake me up so early, huh?"

He averted his eyes. "Uh, you know..." He was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally, he sighed, he smiled at her. "You'll see."

They made it to the cove, where the water shimmered serenely. They landed on the soft sand, and Tink looked around expectantly. "So?" she said, "Where is it?"

Terrence looked down, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well, y-you see..." he stuttered, staring at his feet, "I was kind of lying about the thingie with the gears and the numbers."

She was confused. "Then why did you bring me here?"

Terrence swallowed, and looked around to make sure they were alone, before reaching into his satchel and taking out the acorn box from earlier. He set it on the ground, and sat on his knees in front of it. Curious, Tinkerbell followed suit.

With a careful hand, Terrence lifted the lid of the box, releasing a golden glow that made both of their faces light up. "What is it?" Tinkerbell whispered, her voice soft with amazement. She leaned forward, trying to get a closer look.

Terrence's cheeks turned pink in the golden glow from the object in the box. He reached into it, and pulled out a chain-like object that sparkled in the rising sun. It was a necklace, with a large gold orb attached to it. Tinkerbell gasped.

"I- I stole it. From the Pixie Dust Tree," Terrence said quietly, and flew behind Tinkerbell, gently tying it around her neck. The orb dangled at the hollow of her throat, and she took it in her hand, examining it closely. She cried out softly when the entire necklace disappeared before her very eyes. She looked up at Terrence, her eyes full of questions.

"It's magic," he told her, "I found it when I was cleaning out Fairy Gary's office. There are dozens of them. I'd heard stories of them, but I didn't know they really existed. You see, these necklaces, they contain a never-ending supply of Pixie Dust. They're for emergencies only, but I took one. For you. Because I– because you're my best friend." He cleared his throat. "They disappear when you put them on."

Tinkerbell's smile was enormous, and she leaped forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Terrence, " she whispered into his ear. He smiled too, and eagerly hugged her back.

"He told me I look "stunning" in red."

The two broke apart at the sound of Rosetta's voice nearby, and Terrence quickly put the empty acorn box back in his satchel.

A few seconds later, Rosetta and Fawn came into view. Fawn had a look of utter boredom on her face as Rosetta babbled about Sled, one of the workers from the Winter Regions.

"He said my face is as beautiful and delicate as a snowflake," she gushed, clasping her hands together and fluttering her eyelashes, "and when he holds my hand, he says I make him feel warm, but in a good way, not the melt-your-wings kind of way. Oh, hi Tink!"

She sped forward, and Fawn, looking relieved that Rosetta was done talking about Sled, followed.

"What are you two up to?" Fawn asked, sitting beside Tinkerbell.

"We were just, um, looking for lost things," Terrence said, and started digging in the sand in front of him to prove this.

Fawn nodded, but Rosetta gave Tinkerbell a knowing look. "Hey Terrence," Rosetta said, still looking at Tinkerbell, "Don't you have to be at the Pixie Dust Tree right now?"

Terrence gasped, his eyes dilating in fear. "Oh, right!" he exclaimed, shooting into the sky, "If I'm late one more time, Fairy Gary will _kill_ me!"

He paused in midair for a moment, before flying back down and hugging Tinkerbell once more. "I'll see you when you come to get your refill, okay?" he told her, and the next thing he said was in a quiet whisper, "Not that you'll need it, but I don't want anyone to know." He winked at her.

She smiled, and waved as he flew away.

Fawn and Rosetta waved too, but once he had disappeared, Rosetta turned to Tinkerbell, a huge grin on her face. "Tink, what did he do?" she squealed.

Tinkerbell backed away from Rosetta, who was trembling with excitement. "What are you talking about?" she said, smiling weakly, but she didn't have Rosetta fooled.

"Rosebud, I know for a _fact_ something is going on," she said, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward, a smug look on her face, "And you're gonna tell me."

Tinkerbell crossed her arms, turning away. "I'm not telling you anything," she told her, and peeked at her out of the corner of her eyes, "You-you can't make me."

"Oh yes I can!" Rosetta laughed, and leaped forward. Tinkerbell squealed and took off, soaring over the flowers.

Giggling, the two girls chased each other. After five minutes of this, Rosetta grew impatient. "Hah!" she exclaimed, using her magic to close the flower nearest to Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell shrieked, and flew faster, but the next one caught her, and she was enclosed within the petals.

She crossed her arms in the dark, glaring. A beam of light fell on her face as Rosetta opened the flower a little. "Will you tell me now?" she said, looking down at her.

Tink sighed in defeat. "Alright, alr_ight_, just let me out."

Rosetta opened the flower, and the two sat on its petals. Fawn joined them, gasping. "You guys fly _fast_," she panted.

"Alright, darling," Rosetta said to Tink, "spill it."

Tinkerbell pressed her lips together for a moment, smiling. "He gave me a necklace," she said, in a voice full of barely controlled glee, "It's magic. It contains a never ending supply of Pixie Dust, and turns invisible when you put it on. And I think... I think he almost told me he–"

She was interrupted by Rosetta's scream. "Oh, I _knew_ it!" she exclaimed, flying in circles and swirls, "I _knew_ he likes you, the way he looks at you. Tinkerbell, he is in _love_ with you!"

Tinkerbell blinked, speechless. "No, no, that's not right, that's-"

Fawn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think you're in love with him, too?" she asked gently.

Tinkerbell thought for a moment. It was ridiculous. This was _Terrence_ they were talking about. This was her best friend, who had been with her through thick and thin. He had been going into the Winter Regions with her every day for the past few months, where they skated with her sister, Periwinkle. He had helped her build the Moonstone scepter back in Autumn. He had even been there in the very beginning, when she was still unsure of her talent and had wanted to run away. He had made her see who she really was.

The more she thought of Terrence, the more her heart swelled. Terrence, with his awkwardness and his kindness and his silly acorn hat. With his hands that were always helping and his eyes that were always watching. Watching _her_.

Sitting there, with her heart pounding and her breath quickening, something in her mind clicked. She looked at her two friends, who were waiting expectantly, before she gave a single nod.

There was a moment of silence before the three of them screamed with joy and excitement, squeezing each other in a large group hug.

"You have to tell him," Fawn said, "This afternoon, when you get your dust. Tell him you want to talk."

"Tell him you want to talk _alone_," Rosetta corrected, "Oh, it'll be _so_ romantic! With all that sparkling pixie dust falling in the background, he'll confess his eternal undying love for you, and then you'll both fly into the sunset–"

She stopped talking when she saw the expressions on Fawn and Tinkerbell's face.

"Well," Tinkerbell said thoughtfully, "I guess I... I guess I could..."

Her friends cheered encouragingly. "That's the spirit," Fawn said, before looking at the sky, "Oops, the sun's completely up. I've gotta go tuck some owls in. Later!" She flew off.

Rosetta smiled. "I should go too," she said, "I'll see you at the Pixie Dust mill, okay hon?"

Tinkerbell nodded, unusually quiet, and Rosetta flew away as well.

Tinkerbell sat there for a moment, hugging her knees to her chin. She felt giddy, the way she had felt when she went to the mainland for the first time, or when her scepter had worked and brought Pixie Hollow blue Pixie Dust, or when she had met a human, or when her wing repaired itself with the help of her sister. She felt as though something very magical was happening.

She stood, and began to fly back home, when she heard a sound. It sounded like some kind of animal, perhaps some kind of bird. She turned, and began searching along the shore for the source of the sound, picking up an occasional Lost Thing she planned on using in her Tinkering.

She jumped when the sound came again, closer this time. She landed, traveling on foot so she wouldn't frighten whatever the animal was. After pushing aside a few blades of grass, she came across something moving. Something _large_.

She froze, dropping her Lost Things. Walking softly, she made her way over to the thing, which was half in the water and half in the sand. She flew above it to get a better view, and gasped.

It was a human baby.


End file.
